borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ironvirus33916
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Can't get a pearlescent! page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 20:28, 3 June 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' n00b t00b when i started out on fallout i knew nothing. of wikia or fallout. when i joined borderlands i read other people's posts and edits . then i learned to read other editor's source. basically you can do no harm on a forum. even if you do, its a forum, so no big deal. i use scratch pages to sandbox often. see: user:dr. Clayton Forrestor/scratch. look at what the source does to the page(s). dont worry if you get undid. have fun and edit often. especially the new blands 2 pages. when they are unlocked. 05:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :yeah, stuff like that. good job. 06:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) as of today i see blank image browser as well. dont know whats up w/ that. 11:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ps - see User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/sig & User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor/sig preferences :as of today safari does not have viewing problems. none ive noticed anyway. 20:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) re:custom siggy G'day! Yep, I think I've sussed out the custom siggy thingy - process seems to be working so far, just gotta tidy up the pic. I followed the most excellent guide by that can be found here. If you like you can access my work pages here & here to see the codes I've used. Don't for get to update your custom signature preferences & tick the box. Next project is to make my signature have multiple links - to my profile page & my talk page. I don't claim my coding is elegant, it's still a work in progress... To create the pic, I downloaded Serif PhotoPlus Lite (there's a link on the signature guide page). There's a few to choose from, but most of them wanted to download stuff I didn't want, like custom downloaders &/or toolbars. It's not a plug, just a personal choice. Feel free to get back to me if you've got any questions. Cheers 02:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) re:New Siggy G'day, you're welcome. Bro, that's a very cool siggy! You may want to check the link tho, when I clicked on it, it opened up a new ''yourname:''page for editing. Took me a coupla tries to get mine right. If you have the pic on its own page, make sure you have a /sig_ref page that points to it, then use the subst:user in your preferences to reference the /sig_ref page. Clear as mud? LOL, get back to me if you're stuck, maybe we can get in chat or something & work it out. Happy to help if I can. Cheers, 05:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :ps - you can check quickly if the link works - put your siggy in a test page then Edit:Preview - if you put your mouse over the siggy in the Preview, it should show the page link. New Sig Link Ok, just clicked on your siggy & it brought me straight here. Not tryin to rain on your parade, but was the extra text & Dr. F's sig meant to be tagged on the end?. I'll see if I can copy & paste the coding from my pages into a short & hopefully clarifying paragraph. Keep on it tho, looks like you're just about there. Cheers, 09:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Bingo! You're right on the money, clicking your siggy brought me right here. Hope you're having as much fun as I am. ::Cheers, 05:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wimoweh! I watched it just b4 u msg'd me, it's a hoot! I was already debating about pre-ordering BL2 - went & did it online soon as the vid finished, Yeehaaaa!!! (only thing, I'll prolly be hummin that damn toon for days...) 16:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Useful Stuff? G'day! Dunno where you're at with layout & formatting, etc. I'm still fuddling about, found this page and also this one on the main Wiki. See if it's any use to you. Cheers, 01:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) scratch page hey there, i moved your scratch page to User:Ironvirus33916/scratch since it was in the mainspace rather than your userspace. if you want to create more scratch pages please do so off you User:Ironvirus33916 page and add /whatever to the url. :3 04:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC)